In the related art, a liquid crystal display device mainly includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and liquid crystal molecules arranged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A plurality of pixel units is arranged in a matrix form in the liquid crystal display device. Each pixel unit consists of three subpixel units in different colors, usually red (R), green (G) and blue (B). As the working time increases, the colors of a red color filter block, a green color filter block and a blue color filter block may be decayed, and thereby a display effect of the liquid crystal display device may be adversely affected.